


Sparks Fly

by Kawaiibirdie



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is an electrokinetic who lives in New York with a family friend. After the events of Civil War, she feels like she’s finally ready to fight crime as a vigilante. She knows the world needs it now more than ever with everything that’s going on with the Avengers. It’s not much- she’s not saving the world or anything- and she knows it’s important, but she can’t help feeling as if she’s supposed to be doing more. One day she sees a boy being bullied at school and decides to step in. That boy was Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spider-Man. Not that she knew that. They grow close in both worlds- vigilante and personal, and she discovers she’s not the only struggling and questioning. Maybe these teen vigilantes can help each other in their times of trouble and find out why they need to help the little guys.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m not really sure where this story is gonna go, although I have a rough outline. It was based on the word prompt: bully, which is pretty obvious in the first chapter. This probably won’t be updated that often since I have other stories to work on too. (I really shouldn’t have started another one but oh well.) This first chapter is pretty short but I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

_ A panicked shout was heard from an upstairs bedroom in the quaint family home. Two adults ran up the stairs and burst into the child’s room. The girl was standing in the middle of the tidy room, her eyes wide with fear as she stared downwards. Her parents followed her gaze to the sparks and energy crackling around her hands. They almost sighed in relief; they had a feeling this day was coming. _

_ “Shh, shh.” The woman rushed forward, trying to calm her daughter. _

_ “It’s okay. You’re okay.” _

_ They had a lot to talk about._

* * *

The loud voices and noises flooded over you as you opened the doors to Midtown School for Science and Technology. You stepped inside, ducking around people and precariously held science projects to your locker. 

Opening your locker, you began gathering your things. As you pulled your books out, you slowed, hearing the telltale sound of the local bully: Flash Thompson.

“Yo, Penis Parker!”

You sighed. Looking around, you saw Flash walk up to a brunette boy standing in front of an open locker. Slamming the locker shut, Flash pushed into the boy’s personal space, talking to him in a voice too quiet for you to hear. 

Narrowing your eyes, you closed your locker, moving forward just as Flash pushed the boy into the lockers, his lackeys laughing at something he said. Just as Flash made to push him again, you grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him, and maneuvered yourself to stand in front of the boy. “Leave him alone, Flash,” you spoke firmly. 

“Aw c’mon (Y/N), we were just having some fun,” Flash said, smirking. You raised an eyebrow and sent a small shock through your hand into his arm. He jolted and yanked his arm out of your grip. 

“Ow…” 

Your face morphed into one of confusion and concern. 

“What's wrong, Flash?”

“Nothing,” he scoffed, stepping away. 

You shrugged. “Better get to class then.” 

He narrowed his eyes slightly, before turning away with a ‘humph’ and walking down the hallway. You grinned triumphantly before turning around to face the boy behind you. “You okay?” you asked. He stood there, staring at you with eyes widened in awe for a few moments until you waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his stupor. 

“Y-yeah.” 

“You’re Peter Parker, right?” you asked, recognizing him from some of your classes. 

“Ye-ah, um, we have some classes together, right?” He knew he had seen you before. 

“Yeah, I’m (Y/N).” 

“(Y/N),” he repeated, smiling. “Uh, thanks for helping me out there,” he said, blushing slightly. 

“It’s no problem, don’t mention it.” You turned again, this time to go to class as the bell was going to ring soon. 

Walking down the hallway, you smiled softly and chuckled at the events that had occurred. The looks on their faces were priceless. 

Peter watched as you moved down the hall. No one usually stood up for him like that. He knew he had seen you around before and was wondering why he never spoke to you sooner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this story turns out well and you guys enjoy it :) 
> 
> Let me know:  
-What you thought of this first chapter  
-Any other writing ideas
> 
> Thanks again :j  
XO- Kawaiibirdie


End file.
